<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Body of Mine by TobytheWise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423802">This Body of Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise'>TobytheWise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toby's SH Bingo [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bodyswap, Bottom Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Past Dysphoria, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Alpha Alec, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alec and Magnus get body swapped, Magnus suggests a fun way to pass the time. What starts as an admittedly weird exploration of each other’s bodies quickly turns heated. In the end, Alec realizes that though his body wasn’t what he wanted when he was born, this same body has slowly become HIS, and that makes it perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toby's SH Bingo [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHBingo, Trope Celebration Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Body of Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Shadowhunterbingo, square filled: Bodyswap</p><p>ALSO written for the Trope Celebration event over on the <a href="https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd">Hunter's Moon</a> Discord Server. (If you're over 18 and wanna join, hit the link. We do all sorts of fun writing events and gush about Shadowhunters &lt;3 ) The trope I picked was bodyswap :D</p><p>I wrote this during a really shitty dysphoric day and just needed someone to experience gender euphoria and being happy with their body. Somehow my angsty feelings created something I think is really lovely. I hope y'all enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alec takes a deep breath, staring at his mate with wide eyes. Wide hazel eyes stare back. It’s all wrong. And yet, deep down, Alec knows this is still </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, still his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate this,” Alec says, his voice wrong to his own ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not much we can do about it, darling. The spell will wear off by tomorrow and then you’ll be back in your body. Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec stands up, running his fingers through his hair. Even that is wrong. The hair on his head being a fohawk instead of a messy mop. He touches his chin, finding it covered with facial hair, his finger nailed covered in black paint. He groans, frustration building up inside of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Magnus says gently, stepping up to Alec’s back, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist. The gesture is familiar and he sinks into it. Alec takes a deep breath, letting the smell of his mate lull him, ignoring the way the smell is coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>from him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Alec’s shoulders lose their tension he murmurs, “this is all Jace’s fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just remember, your parabatai is currently in the same issue, only with Simon</span>
  <em>
    <span> and Raphael</span>
  </em>
  <span> thrown into the mix as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec snorts. “You’re right, that does make me feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird,” Magnus murmurs, his mouth slightly higher than Alec’s ear now that their heights are reversed. “How not weird it is. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it’s you in front of me. So that’s essentially all I see.” Then he kisses the side of Alec’s head. He closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus continues to pepper the side of his neck with kisses until he’s nothing more than putty in Magnus’ arms. The man knows all his buttons, knows all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his own buttons</span>
  </em>
  <span> and uses them shamelessly. Alec feels his body-- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus’</span>
  </em>
  <span> body respond, his blood turning hot, his nerves all standing on edge with anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’ mouth finds the mating bite on Alec’s neck and a jolt of pleasure courses through him. A sound of pleasure leaves his lips, only serving to further turn Alec on, the noise sounding like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magnus</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his ears. Fuck. This is so confusing and somehow so fucking good at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he gets out as Magnus nips at the mating bite. “We should stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because?” Alec answers, turning around to look at Magnus. That was a mistake. Because now it’s weird again, looking into his own face. His eyes are glassy, his cheeks flushed. So this is how he looks when he’s turned on, huh. “Isn’t this weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just said it wasn’t,” Magnus tells him, running his hands over his chest. “I don’t mind the way I look. Not to be vain but I think I’m quite attractive. And I know it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in there, alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec shivers at the words, never growing tired of hearing Magnus call him that. A boldness settles into his chest and without thinking, Alec closes his eyes and kisses Magnus’ lips. With his eyes closed and his nose filled with Magnus’ scent, Alec can pretend nothing is different. Sure, the angle is a little off but it’s still Magnus, still his mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat, a deep growl of approval. It sets a fire in Alec’s belly and his hands grip Magnus’ hips, holding him still so he can dip his tongue into his mouth and take control of the kiss. His cock fills with blood and he pushes his hips forward, his hands tightening further when he feels an answering erection bump against his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Magnus is pulling back, making a gasping sound. Alec immediately wants to soothe, wants to push that wrinkle between Magnus’ brows away. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Magnus breathes in Alec’s voice. “Oh my gods. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what that feels like. Wow, it’s strange, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How what feels, Magnus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slick,” Magnus answers, looking at Alec with wide eyes. “You’ve made me slick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec wrinkles his nose. “I didn’t realize my kisses would turn you on so much. It usually takes a lot more to get me slick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> how I react to your rougher kisses, Alexander! It’s not my fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s hands slide up the underside of Magnus’ shirt, touching his belly. It’s weird, feeling the little line of hair, usually encountering nothing but smooth, toned skin. “Do you wanna stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--” Magnus’ cheeks turn a brilliant red color all the way down his neck and to his ears. The black rune on the side of his throat stark against the red. “Oh, wow. You blush so easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec wonders if he shouldn’t be enjoying this, but then he’s smiling, watching his mate be the blushing one for once. “It’s okay,” he whispers, waiting for Magnus to go on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just uh. You know. Curious,” Magnus confesses. “And I thought maybe you were as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curious about what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus rolls his eyes. “I was wondering if you’d like to fuck me like this. And you could see what my knot feels like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s mind comes to a screeching halt. He turns away, unable to look at Magnus as he processes. He pinches the skin between his thumb and finger with the opposite hand, letting the pain help him focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alec,” Magnus says gently. “We don’t have to. You must know I love your body and I love taking your knot. I know you’re probably stuck in your head right now but that’s not why I asked. You satisfy me more than any other person has ever in the past, beta, omega, or alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec turns around, smiling gently at his mate. He shouldn’t be surprised that Magnus knew exactly where his mind had run to. It’s not easy being a trans Shadowhunter. The moment he was old enough, he’d started taking shots to help him transition. The shots have a long medical name but Alec just calls them his rut shots. One every morning before he starts his day. In that time, he’s naturally developed his own knot at the base of his cock, but it’s nothing like a born alpha. It’s smaller and more pliable instead of round and hard. But when they’re having sex, it still acts as a knot, tying them together until it deflates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the thing,” Magnus murmurs, his eyes soft. “Your knot is perfect. It’s one hundred percent better than any other alphas I’ve ever slept with.” At that, a small growl leaves Alec’s throat without his permission, his hormones getting the better of him and making that possessive head rise up and show itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus tilts his head slightly, showing off the mating bite he has. “I’m yours, alpha. Those other knots left me sore and hurting most of the time. Yours is perfect and never fails to make me feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec clears his throat. “So why? Why try a regular knot now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have a slick ass that can take a regular knot now.” The reminder is a tiny slap to Alec’s mind. But he shoves those feelings away. It wouldn’t be different to their regular lovemaking. Alec almost always tops, feeling more comfortable that way and Magnus loving to bottom. “And I just thought maybe you’d like to try out my knot. It seems a shame for you to not use it since I obviously don’t anymore,” he adds with a laugh, his eyes bright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s easy to see how much Magnus loves him, even though the love is shining through the wrong set of eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t say no to you,” Alec says with a tiny shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not how this works,” Magnus tells him, his hands going to Alec’s face, holding him as his thumbs caress his cheeks. “It’s either we’re both in, or we’re both out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec bites his bottom lip for a moment. He takes a deep breath, getting the scent of them both, their lust and desire in the air mixed in with the smell of Alec’s slick. The scent used to upset him because it was wrong, but over the years, and with lots of help from Magnus, he’s come to appreciate the smell. It mingles with their scents well, reminding him of how turned on Magnus had gotten and he can’t help but wonder how wet he could make his mate. The idea turns him on, making his cock fill with blood once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he says softly before grabbing the hair at the back of Magnus’ neck and pulling him into a searing kiss. It’s weird to have so much hair to grip, but the noise that Magnus makes soothes that weird feeling. Alec sinks into the kiss, giving as good as he gets, letting himself get washed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus leads him back towards their room and when they walk in, Alec takes a deep breath, letting their mingled scents wash over him. He lets himself fall back onto the bed, Magnus settling himself between his thighs. The weight is familiar and as Magnus dives down to kiss him, Alec closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Their cocks rub against each other and the smell of slick grows more pungent in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off,” Magnus demands, shoving his hands under Alec’s shift and pulling it over his head. Alec has to sit up and help. When he lays back, Magnus’ hands are touching his chest, his thumbs flicking over the piercings that Magnus has through his nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Alec gasps out as pleasure zings through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep telling you how much you’d like a set of your own,” Magnus tells him, a smirk playing at his lips. Then he leans down, running his tongue slowly over the bar. Alec’s hips come up off the bed, his cock leaking precum into his boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magnus,” Alec hisses, his hands bunching into the back of Magnus’ shirt. “Magnus, fuck. Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus’ lips purse against his skin before he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Alec cries out, his toes curling as pleasure rushes through him. He was not expecting that to feel so fucking good. Now he knows exactly how Magnus feels whenever he plays with his cute little nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Magnus’ lips are gone, Alec is flipping them over so he can tower over Magnus. He helps Magnus out of his shirt before sliding down his body, pulling his pants and boxers down as he goes. He sits back on his heels, just looking. It’s odd? Looking at his own body laid out before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His runes are dark against his skin, a flush running down his chest and neck. His cock lays hard and pink surrounded by trimmed, curly hair. Cautiously, Alec runs his hands up his thighs, so much hairier than Magnus’. He’s struck with how far he’s come, how much he’s come to accept his body. Once upon a time, he wouldn’t even be able to look at himself in the mirror, too focused on all the parts he hated. But now his body is strong, muscular, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander?” Magnus asks, making a questioning noise at the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiles down. “I’m okay,” he says, and in his heart he knows it to be true. “Turn over for me,” Alec asks, his voice soft. “Wanna watch you get yourself ready for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus moans, flipping over to his hands and knees. He lets his chest fall against the bed, his ass up in the air. Alec watches as slick slowly slides down his taint. Even that doesn’t upset him like it used to. He’s come to appreciate it, often using it to fuck his mate. He even lets Magnus eat him out when the alpha is in the mood for that. It’s just part of him now instead of a reminder of </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus reaches a hand behind himself, shoving two fingers into his hole straight away. Alec watches those fingers slide in and out as Magnus stretches himself. By the Angel, what does it say about Alec that this is turning him on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Magnus has three fingers in his ass, Alec grabs his wrist, stopping his movements. Magnus whines, his back growing slick with sweat. “Please, alpha,” Magnus begs, rising his hips even higher in the air, presenting himself to Alec. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight has Alec growling deep in his chest, the sound radiating through their room. The sound seems to turn Magnus on even more, more slick sliding from his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gonna knot you,” Alec grits out, his hands finding Magnus’ hips and digging in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Alec. Need it, alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Alec promises as he positions his cock at Magnus’ hole. Closing his eyes tight, Alec pushes forward, sinking into his mate’s body. It’s… well, it’s different than he’s used to. The sensation is so intense. And so</span>
  <em>
    <span> wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops with his hips against Magnus’ ass, occasionally swiveling his hips, grinding against his mate. “Move,” Magnus gets out, his hand coming back to slap at Alec’s hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec pulls back slowly before shoving back in. He does that a few times, letting Magnus get used to a rhythm before changing it up and doing short, quick thrusts. Magnus moans at the change, his fingers tightening in the sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s head tips back up towards the ceiling. He groans as Magnus tightens around him, the base of his cock beginning to tingle as his knot behind to fill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus makes a noise and Alec’s thrusts slow down. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Magnus says, looking over his shoulder. “It’s just-- Well, it’s different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec snorts. “Yeah, it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I like the way my ass usually pulls you in and grips your cock,” he says and Alec moans, the words making his stomach quiver with lust. “But now it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>slippery</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s knot continues to fill and as it does, the intensity wracks higher and higher. It’s almost painful and he bites his lip to stifle a whimper. “Your knot is </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so much, Magnus. It feels almost like too much. Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s about to pull out but he realizes with a shock that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His knot has filled out so much that he can’t pull out, not without hurting Magnus. So he shoves in hard, swiveling his hips. Magnus clenches down and it’s enough to throw Alec over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the Angels,” Alec cries out, lightning flying down his spine, making his entire body lock up as he comes. It’s too much. It’s all too much. He has no idea how cis alphas handle this and Alec has to grit his teeth and get through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches a hand below Magnus, quickly stroking his cock, making sure to twist his hand at the head just like he likes it. Magnus cries out and as he comes, his ass tightens around Alec’s knot again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he grits out through clenched teeth, his knot throbbing as he comes a second time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’ve both come, Alec takes a moment just to breathe against the back of Magnus’ neck. They’re both sweating, panting heavily. Alec’s hips twitch as he comes</span>
  <em>
    <span> again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his muscles all tensing almost as tight as a cramp before releasing. He breathes through it before slumping to his side, pulling Magnus along with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms go around Magnus’ torso, holding his back tight against Alec’s chest. “So,” he finally breaks the silence now that they’ve both calmed down from their orgasms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Magnus says back. There’s an awkward silence that makes the air tense. And then the tension is breaking as they both burst out laughing. Alec buries his face against Magnus’ hair, whimpering as Magnus laughing makes him come once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” he hisses, “how many times is that gonna happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus shrugs. “Probably once more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's awful. My stomach feels like I’ve just done a workout with Jace.” Magnus snorts. “And your </span>
  <em>
    <span>knot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Does it always feel that </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I couldn’t tell if that was pleasurable or painful, Magnus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Magnus hums. “It never hurts while your hand is wrapped around it.” Alec hands starts running a pattern over Magnus’ chest, gently playing with the chest hair he finds there. He can see why Magnus always plays with it, it’s soothing. “Alexander?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Magnus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss my body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec smiles. “I miss mine, too. I can’t wait to be in my body so I can knot you </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Magnus says with a drawn out sigh. “Your knot is perfect, Alexander.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec’s chest warms and he feels a sense of gender euphoria wash over him. His body is his, and it’s perfect just the way it is. He’s officially experienced </span>
  <em>
    <span>a real</span>
  </em>
  <span> knot and it was nothing close to as pleasurable as his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you love my body, Magnus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do, Alec. It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alec kisses the back of Magnus’ neck. “I uh--” he clears his throat. “I think so too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus turns as best as he can, craning his neck towards Alec. Alec meets him halfway, kissing his lip gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they wake up in the morning, they’re back in their own bodies and Alec couldn’t be happier. To celebrate, they make love once more, but this time when they tie together, Alec’s knot inside Magnus’ ass, it feels right, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>